Fils de démon
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Et si Kyuubi s'étant pris d'affection pour Naruto et décidait de faire de lui un hanyô (demi-démon) afin de le protéger de la haine des humains ? Crossover, Inuyasha/Naruto, Sesshomaru/Gaara ; /Slash/
1. Prologue

**Genre : **UA** / **Angoisse / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais malheureusement les mangas d'InuYasha et de Naruto, eux sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir. De plus, il s'agit d'un **CROSSOVER** mêlant l'univers de _**Naruto **_à celui d'_**InuYasha**_.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Bienvenue à vous.

Cette fiction est le premier "crossover" que j'écris et je viens de remarquer que c'était aussi la première fiction française dans cette catégorie. (Vive moi !) Donc j'espère que vous aimerez la lire. Avant que j'oublie, je tiens à vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas plus de trois chapitres.

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Fils de Démon**

**_Prologue_**

Dans la nuit noire un corps gisait dans un coin de rue, une silhouette se découpa des ténèbres silencieusement avant de disparaître dans un nuage de brume.

Plus rien ne la retenait ici : elle avait eu faim et elle avait tué, rien qui ne lui change de d'habitude.

C'était toujours le même rituel et les proies même terrorisées par la mort ne pouvaient s'empêcher de laisser libre cours à leurs curiosités.

Et comme à chaque fois, elles mourraient laissant leur agresseur repu d'un dîner bien chaud.

Personne n'avait survécu pour le confirmer mais les villageois, eux, connaissaient la vérité, tous savaient qu'_elle_ était de retour et qu'_elle_ avait faim. Après cinq siècles où _elle_ avait été enfermé rien ne pourrai l'empêcher de mettre le village puis la région à feu et à sang.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'_elle_ anéantissait des vies et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière : on ne la traitait pas de monstre pour rien.

Le goût de sang, la jouissance de la guerre et la compagnie de la mort, voilà à quoi se résumait son existence.

Ceux qui la combattaient périr de même que ceux qui la fuyaient. _Elle_ ne laissait jamais aucune chance aux être faible qui se regroupaient sous l'appellation d'humain. _Elle_ était un démon et rien ne pourra jamais changer sa nature.

Tuer et détruire étaient sa mission, propager la haine avec la peur en bonus étaient sa délectation et le village de Konoha n'échappera pas à ce destin.

Le sang coulant à flot, les membres déchiquetés et séparés de leur corps d'origines, les cris, les larmes, la peur furent sa dernière vision avant de disparaître, on l'avait vaincu.

Un simple humain avait réussit là où tant d'autres avaient échoué et l'avaient emprisonné dans la pire prison qu'il soit, un corps frêle et faible : celui d'un nouveau-né.

Et voilà que pour survivre, elle devait s'assurer que l'enfant aille bien. Elle était passée du rôle de démone supérieur à celui de protectrice d'humain.

Plus les années passèrent et plus la haine qu'elle avait contre les humains augmentait.

Comment ces stupides créatures non-évoluées osaient croire qu'un simple de leurs petits était responsable de son carnage, son oeuvre à elle ?

Combien de fois les avait-elle vus blesser celui qui les sauvait de sa fureur ?

L'envie de tuer ne l'avait jamais autant démangé et elle attendait au fond de sa cage l'occasion de se libérer.

Seulement pour l'instant, elle était là, simple spectatrice face à la souffrance de l'enfant, soignant ses blessures et rêvant de la meilleure manière dont elle pourrait se venger.

Au fin du temps, une autre idée prit place dans son esprit : celle de venger son "petit".

En le voyant toujours rejeté par ses semblables et en le gardant en vie, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de considérer l'enfant comme sien. Après tout, n'était-elle pas toujours avec lui depuis sa naissance ?

Ce petit méritait une autre vie et lorsqu'elle serait libre, après avoir détruit ce village, elle le prendrait avec elle.

Malheureusement, le jour où l'enfant découvrit qu'il était le réceptacle d'un démon ce fut par un humain méprisable et elle qui l'avait toujours protégé s'était retrouvée à être détesté par son petit.

Voilà qu'elle venait d'avoir une nouvelle bonne raison pour provoquer un massacre.

Elle avait vu l'enfant grandir, se battre face à l'injustice des humains à son encontre ou pour d'autre, espérer, se faire trahir par ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille et malgré tout cela, l'enfant n'abandonnait pas et continuait à avancer.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait craqué.

Elle ressentait toute la souffrance et la haine que son "petit" n'avait que trop contenu.

Le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu, celui de sa vengeance avait sonné.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Une odeur de chair brulée flottait dans l'air.

Les cris d'agonies, la cendre et la fumée recouvrait ce qui auparavant était un village.

Un village ninja où les flammes léchaient les murs des maisons semblants animées par leur propre volonté de destruction.

Une silhouette se détacha petit à petit des flammes laissant derrière elle l'horreur aux ténèbres.

Une explosion résonna à ses côtés dévoilant son corps mince recouvert de sang.

Il n'avait suffit qu'une nuit pour accomplir sa vengeance.

Il n'avait suffit qu'une nuit pour appeler la mort.

Les cheveux du corps dont elle avait pris possession flottaient au vent. Elle regarda derrière elle et ferma les yeux. Le village entier se consumait, en proie à de terribles et hautes flammes.

Maintenant, il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière. Elle avait vengé l'affront que lui avait fait à ce village à elle et à son "petit".

Le corps de son protégé ne supportait pas la puissance qu'elle avait déchaînée et de fines tranche de peau brulaient sous la pression de son chakra laissant son sang goutter sur le sol.

"J'ai mal..."

Kyubi ferma les yeux et se retrouva près de l'âme de son "petit". Celui-ci se tenait le ventre des deux mains et reposait à genoux dans l'eau présente sur le sol. Son souffle était court, l'air avait du mal à atteindre ses poumons et ceux-ci lui semblaient être en feu.

"Kyu..."

Le regard bleuté de Naruto se posa sur la démone et la supplia d'abréger ses souffrances.

"Aides-moi..."

Naruto avait l'impression que des centaines d'aiguilles pénétraient dans sa chair meurtrie, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en lui.

"Kyu...bi..."

La démone le regarda haleter sur le sol afin de reprendre son souffle dans une vaine tentative. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

"Je n'ai pas fais tout cela pour te voir mourir maintenant, Naruto."

Lentement, l'inconscience gagna Naruto et Kyubi reporta son regard sur le monde extérieur et la forêt lui faisant face.

Elle devait faire vite.

Avançant à la recherche d'un abri, elle se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une odeur nauséabonde imprégnait les arbres qui l'entouraient.

"Je sais que vous êtes là, humains pathétiques."

De nombreuses ombres se dévoilèrent dans la nuit. Sur ses gardes, elle les détailla et laissa s'échapper un grognement sourd en voyant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"Danzou !"

Comment cet être avait réussit à échapper au massacre de Konoha ?

Instinctivement, Kyubi recula légèrement en se plaçant en position défensive. Dans l'état où était le corps du "petit" si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, ce serait la mort à coup sûr.

Ces traitres du Conseil et Danzou avaient dû attendre tranquillement dans leur coin qu'elle termine sa vengeance afin de pouvoir l'attaquer par la suite et de profiter de son état de faiblesse.

"Capturez le démon !" cria l'un des survivants.

Fermant les yeux, Kyubi se concentra. Elle devait rassembler tout son chakra afin de protéger son petit.

"Kyu..."

Un sourire se forma sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit l'inquiétude dans la voix de Naruto. Il s'était donc réveillé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, petit. Je sais ce que je fais... Promets-moi juste de te montrer digne du cadeau que je te fais."

Des liens de chakra l'entourèrent de toutes parts, l'empêchant de bouger mais cela ne lui enleva pas son sourire. Son choix était fais.

"Je te donne ma vie..."

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Genre : **UA **/ **Angoisse / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais malheureusement les mangas d'InuYasha et de Naruto, eux sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir. De plus, il s'agit d'un **CROSSOVER** mêlant l'univers de _**Naruto **_à celui d'_**InuYasha**_.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Un grand merci à JTFLAM, Mama et Rubie Blakie qui n'ont pas oublié de laisser une review pour m'encourager ! Je rappelle que plus j'en reçois et plus je suis motiver à écrire la suite !

* * *

**Fils de Démon**

_**Chapitre 1 **_

"Inuyasha, attends-nous !"

Kagome lâcha un soupir sous le sourire de ses compagnons avant de se remettre à crier.

"INUYASHA !"

Des froissements de feuilles se firent entendre quelques instants avant qu'un jeune homme ne se laisse tomber d'un arbre.

Souplement, il atterrit au sol et sa chevelure argentée retomba lestement sur ses épaules.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, la jeune femme qui l'avait appelé l'attrapa par une des ses oreilles de chien et la pinça.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend de partir ainsi ? Tu ne m'entends pas lorsque je t'appelle ?"

"Mais lâches-moi !"

"Hors de question !"

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, le reste de l'équipe partit s'installer dans la clairière qu'ils avaient repérée un peu plus loin.

"Vraiment, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Ah, l'amour... Comme c'est beau, à quand le mariage ?" Murmura Miroku assez fort pour que les autres puissent l'entendre.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Kagome, le teint rouge, libère Inuyasha et rejoigne le moine pervers pour lui faire part de sa manière de penser.

Sango les regarda "parlementer" levant son visage vers le ciel et un sourire collé aux coins de ses lèvre alors que Shippo ne se gênait pas et pleurer de rire en se roulant sur le sol.

Inuyasha regarda le petit groupe s'agiter comme d'habitude avant de froncer ses sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, d'étranges phénomènes avaient eu lieu dans cette région et ils étaient venu sur place pour trouver ce qui se passait et si possible un les fragments de la pierre de Shikon.

D'après ce qu'il avait déjà remarqué, la majorité des animaux de cette forêt avaient fuis et à certain moment le ciel devenait rougeâtre. Les villageois des alentours disaient qu'un mauvais esprit s'était installé ici mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait sentit aucune onde maléfique.

"Inuyasha ! Viens manger !"

Lentement, il se releva de sa position assise et partit rejoindre le groupe lorsqu'à mi-chemin il s'arrêta brutalement.

"Inu..."

Mais Kagome ne put finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà partit, s'élançant à travers les arbres.

Le ciel venait de changer de couleur passant d'un bleu d'été à un rouge sanguin.

Bondissant d'arbre en arbre et sa chevelure flottant au vent, il traversa la forêt à toute vitesse.

Le vent changea alors de direction arrivant de face et Inuyasha pu sentir une horrible odeur dans l'air en direction du sud.

Grimaçant, il se rapprocha de plus en plus de la source de cette puanteur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une caverne à moitié dissimulée par des lianes.

En poussant les plantes afin d'y entrer un frisson lui parcouru le dos.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit.

Des sceaux usés se trouvait un peu partout sur les parois et laissaient échapper des ondes électriques lorsqu'il tenta d'en prendre un. C'étaient eux aussi qui dégageaient cette odeur insupportable.

"Kuso, ça a été fait exprès pour chasser les démons."

Loin d'avoir envie de se frotter encore une fois aux sceaux, Inuyasha reprit la direction de la sortie avant de se figer.

Une étrange lumière orangée venait d'éclairer le fond de la grotte.

Poussé par la curiosité, Inuyasha s'y rendit, faisant fit des choc électriques qu'il recevait et découvrit une étrange pièce dans laquelle se trouvait une sorte de matière cristalline.

Étonné, il s'en approcha et la toucha. C'était froid...

"De la glace ?"

Dans un coin reculé, là où il y avait -semble t-il- le plus de glace, brillait faiblement la lumière orangée qu'il avait aperçu.

Reniflant l'air avec précaution, le hanyô chien devint blême.

A part l'odeur des sceaux régnait une odeur d'humain et de renard.

Surement un autre hanyô...

A l'intérieur du bloc de glace, Inuyasha découvrit un cocon d'énergie rouge qui enfermait un jeune homme blond.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta à observer l'être prisonnier mais ce fut une frappe puissante à l'arrière de sa tête qui le sortit de sa contemplation.

"Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas partir sans nous ?"

La douce voix aiguë de Kagome résonna pendant quelques secondes contre les parois avant qu'Inuyasha ne relève sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Jamais auparavant la voix de la miko n'avait semblé lui être un véritable supplice.

"Inuyasha ! Je te parles !"

Avec colère, Kagome regarda le demi-démon l'ignorer et se remettre à fixer la glace.

Comment osait-il se comporter ainsi avec elle ?

"Inuyasha !"

Lentement il se retourna vers elle.

Il se rendait enfin compte de son comportement et allait lui faire des excuses. Cette pensée en tête, Kagome lui adressa un large sourire qui disparu bien vite lorsque ce fut à Sango que le démon s'adressa.

"Sango, est-ce que tu penses que Kirara réussirait à faire fondre toute cette glace ?"

"Oui. Kirara vas-y."

Son familier renard reprit sa taille normale, soit une taille supérieur à celle des humains l'entourant, et s'apprêta à utiliser les flammes qui entouraient son corps lorsque Kagome s'interposa.

"Pousses-toi."

Le ton d'Inuyasha froid et sec surprit tout les autres.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, nous ne savons même pas à ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur ? Si cette chose a été enfermé c'est qu'il y a une raison !"

"Pousses-toi."

"Mais ce n'est qu'un sale démon ! Il mérite de rester là !"

Blessé par ces paroles, Shippô alla se réfugier derrière les jambes de Miroku. Kagome lui faisait peur à agir ainsi après tout lui-même était un démon.

Voyant la retraite du renardeau, la jeune prêtresse lui adressa un sourire et reprit d'une voix douce à son encontre.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shippô, toi tu es un gentil petit."

Le petit démon la regarda les larmes aux yeux ayant visiblement envie de lui dire quelque chose mais fut dépassé par Inuyasha.

"Tu auras beau dire, il est et restera un démon."

"Les démons sont des êtres maléfiques ! Lui n'est pas ainsi et ce monde serait bien mieux sans leur présence pour nuire aux humains !"

Un glapissement lui répondit. Shippô se trouvait maintenant serré dans les bras de Sango et visiblement il devait pleurer.

Trois regards noirs se dirigèrent de concert sur Kagome. Celle-ci allait continuer à faire par de son opinion lorsque craquement sonore se fit entendre.

Pendant que les autres s'énervaient, Kirara avait contourné Kagome et avait entrepris par elle-même de libéré le démon.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango et Inuyasha baissèrent leurs regards et aperçurent que toute la pièce se remplissait d'un niveau assez éloquent d'eau.

Kirara était obligé de voler afin que l'eau n'éteigne pas ses flammes.

Un autre craquement retentit et avant que quiconque puissent faire un geste Inuyasha avait dans ses bras l'être inconscient.

N'étant plus soutenu par la glace, une partie des roches des parois se détachèrent et la caverne commença à s'effondrer sur elle-même.

"Vite partons !"

Miroku n'eut pas à le redire une autre fois et tous rejoignirent la forêt.

"Ouf... On l'a échappé belle. Tout le monde est là ?"

Le prêtre -pervers- regarda autour de lui.

Sango avait dans ses bras Shippô et Kirara qui avait repris sa taille réduite et Kagome fusillait du regard Inuyasha.

Celui-ci recouvrait le corps nu du jeune démon de sa veste rouge avant de le reprendre précieusement dans ses bras.

"On a plus rien à faire ici. Retournons au village de Kaede que je puisse rentrer chez moi."

Visiblement, la jeune prêtresse n'appréciait pas qu'Inuyasha s'occupe plus de nouveau que d'elle.

Ah... Les femmes...

Soupirant, il s'approcha d'Inuyasha et détailla l'être dans ses bras.

L'énergie démoniaque que celui-ci dégageait prouvait bien son appartenance au monde des démons.

"C'est un hanyô."

Miroku sourit à l'argenté qui revendiquait la part humaine du garçon et continua son observation.

C'était un jeune homme ayant peut-être entre 15 et 17 ans. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée et ses cheveux blonds devaient arriver au milieu de son dos. Une paire d'oreilles velues et blondes de renard reposait au sommet de sa tête et trois lignes parallèles étaient placées sur chacune de ses joues.

"Il est mignon."

Un grognement retentit près de lui.

"T'inquiètes pas Inuyasha. J'aime trop les poitrines des filles pour les abandonner."

"Miroku ! Pervers !"

"Ben quoi, Sango, c'est vrai."

"Taisez-vous, je n'ai pas que cela à faire !" cracha Kagome à l'adresse des autres.

Mon dieu, ne pouvait-elle pas mettre sa jalousie de côté et laisser les autres s'amuser ?

La route du retour allait être vraiment pénible...

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Suite à une review je me suis rendu compte que j'hésitais entre un Inuyasha/Naruto et un Sesshomaru/Naruto.

Pour régler ce souci, j'ai décidé que ce sera vous, chers lecteurs, qui trancherez. Alors à vous de choisir et à vos reviews !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Genre : **UA **/ **Angoisse / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais malheureusement les mangas d'InuYasha et de Naruto, eux sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir. De plus, il s'agit d'un **CROSSOVER** mêlant l'univers de _**Naruto **_à celui d'_**InuYasha**_.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Un grand merci à **_JTFLAM_**, **_Ashurashiva_**, _**Epsilonne**_, **_Titidu33_**, _**Arashi 13**_ et _**Melani **_pour leurs reviews anonymes qui m'ont fais un grand plaisir !

**Et maintenant, passons aux votes :**

Inuyasha/Naruto - 7 votes

Sesshomaru/Naruto - 3 votes

Neutre - 4 votes

Alors, c'est le couple Inuyasha/Naruto qui gagne mais Sesshomaru sera bien présent dans l'histoire.

**Bonne Année 2010 à tous !**

* * *

**Fils de Démon**

**.**

_**Chapitre 2 **_

Kagome courrait à en perdre haleine à travers la forêt. La chose était là, elle le sentait à son aura maléfique. Elle avait bien dit aux autres que ce démon n'apporterait rien de bon mais personne ne l'avait écouté et maintenant il la poursuivait sans relâche depuis son réveil.

Haletante, Kagome ne vit pas la grosse racine qui vicieusement avait décidée de freiner sa course et elle s'affala brusquement contre le sol. L'air autour d'elle sembla s'alourdir et apeurée Kagome voulu se relever mais son pied resta coincé par le morceau de bois. Elle avait beau tirer mais rien ne se passait à part une douleur de plus en plus vivace chez son membre piégé.

Tremblante, elle attendit l'attaque qui allait marquer la fin de sa peur. Sa fin.

Un sinistre grondement retentit à sa droite avant que la chose ne se jette sur elle toutes griffes à l'affût et qu'elle ne ferme les yeux d'horreur. Un cri suraigu résonna puis plus rien.

Plus rien et surtout aucune douleur.

Étonnée, Kagome ouvrit ses yeux qui brouillés par ses larmes lui dévoilèrent la forme flou d'un homme vêtu de rouge qui la protégeait de son corps.

"Inuyasha !" s'écria-t-elle avec espoir en essuyant les traces translucides sous ses yeux.

L'hanyo se retourna vers elle et la fixa quelques instants avec inquiétude avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'y serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Refermant ses bras autour de la taille de son sauveur afin de pouvoir pleinement profiter de cette étreinte inespéré, Kagome jeta un coup d'oeil derrière Inuyasha et un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Sur le sol, reposant dans une mare de sang se trouvait un corps semble-t-il humain à moitié caché par une longue chevelure blonde. Ce stupide démon avait essayé de l'évincer mais c'était elle qu'Inuyasha avait choisi.

C'était elle qui était vivante et lui qui pourrirait. Doucement, la jeune miko appuya sa tête sur le torse blême qui l'accueillait et écouta les battements éreintés du coeur de l'argenté.

Il lui appartenait corps et âme.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Ce fut une main lui secouant légèrement l'épaule qui l'éveilla. Ouvrant les yeux, Kagome aperçut un visage pâle au-dessus du sien mais pas celui auquel elle s'attendait.

"Miroku ?"

"Tu t'étais endormi. Viens manger quelque chose."

Kagome leva son regard vers le ciel orangé qui s'assombrissait doucement avant de reporter son attention sur les alentours.

Sango, la tueuse de démon, aidée par Miroku qui venait de la rejoindre, était entrain de faire cuire le repas au centre du campement qu'ils avaient établi en bas d'une falaise. D'ailleurs son dos, la faisait souffrir de martyr n'appréciant que peu de dormir sur le sol rocailleux. Dormir... Alors tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

Un léger rire la fit sortir de ses pensées. Curieuse, elle en chercha la provenance avant de se figer d'effroi.

Là, devant elle, assit sur un rocher plus élevé se trouvait l'objet de sa haine calfeutré dans les bras d'Inuyasha.

Celui-ci observait avec une dégoûtante fascination l'être inconscient pendant que Shippô perché sur son épaule s'amuser à suivre les marques défigurant les joues du démon blond.

C'en était trop ! D'un brusque mouvement de colère, la jeune miko quitta l'abri que lui offrait le camp pour déverser sa rage et sa souffrance dans la forêt.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Miroku regarda avec amusement, Shippô qui avait décidé de tresser les cheveux du blond après avoir sentit leur douce texture et qui devait faire face à la surprotection de son aîné envers l'endormi.

"Aller, laisse-le faire, Inuyasha."

Seul un regard noir lui répondit mais cela ne suffit pas à décourager le moine.

"La _princesse_ ne va s'enfuir."

C'était Shippô qui avait surnommé l'hanyo ainsi avec cette innocence propre aux enfants et depuis c'était resté.

"Va te désaltérer à la source pendant que je protège le camp."

D'un geste tendre, Inuyasha caressa la joue du blond en pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, à l'aide d'un mouvement souple, il se laissa chuter du rocher, se rattrapa au sol et confia sa précieuse charge à Miroku.

"S'il lui arrive quelque chose, moine dépravé, tu seras le premier à payer."

Acquiesçant avec un sourire mutin, Miruko le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse les premiers arbres avant d'ajouter un :

"Profite-en pour bien te laver !" Un grognement lointain lui répondit.

"Dis, maintenant, je peux lui faire une tresse ?" demanda avec excitation le renardeau en tirant sur son kimono.

"Bien sûr."

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Inuyasha venait de quitter les abords de la falaise et avançait rapidement au fil des arbres. Plus vite il arrivera à la source et plus vite il rejoindrait son ange blond.

Cela lui semblait si étrange mais c'était son instinct qui le guidait et pour rien au monde il n'abandonnera le demi-démon.

Un doux sourire collé aux lèvres, l'hanyo aux cheveux argenté atteint la clairière qui bordait la source. Tranquillement, il s'accroupit sur la berge et replongea dans ses pensées en fixant son reflet sur l'eau.

Est-ce cela l'amour ? Il ignorait tout de ce mot qu'utilisaient couramment les humains. Est-ce que ça ressemblait à la haine ? Est-ce que cela faisait souffrir ? Il aurait tant voulu que quelqu'un réponde à ses questions.

Etait-ce comme avec Kikyo ? Comme avec elle, son coeur battait plus vite lorsqu'il veillait sur le sommeil du blond. Comme avec elle, le simple fait de rester à proximité de l'autre hanyô suffisait à son bonheur.

Mais, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était amoureux ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Et puis, il y avait Kagome. La prêtresse qu'il considérait avec respect malgré l'aspect atypique de ses vêtements l'avait profondément déçu. Qui aurai pu croire que derrière ses sourires se cachait une telle rancoeur envers les démons.

Lors de la recherche des morceaux du Shikon no Tama, cette perle capable d'accomplir tout voeu, Inuyasha avait appris à reconnaitre les progrès en combat de l'humaine ainsi que sa compétence à ressentir les aura.

Seulement, Kagome manquait cruellement d'une chose : la maturité.

Pour elle, le monde était soit blanc soit noir. Les humains étaient forcément les gentils et les démons les méchants. La réaction de Kagome était la même que pour la plupart des humains et chacune des paroles prononcées par la jeune fille dans la grotte lui avait poignardé le coeur.

Même s'il n'était qu'un hanyô, il appartenait à la race des démons tout comme Shippô et jamais il ne serait complètement accepté par les humains. Ceux-ci les chassaient avec l'aide des miko et Kagome en était une.

Inuyasha soupira en remarquant qu'il était resté un bon moment à réfléchir.

Ce fut lorsqu'une aura familière engloba la clairière qu'il sortit complètement de sa léthargie. Prudemment, il renifla l'air en jetant de fréquent coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Il fallait qu'il rentre au camp au plus vite !

A peine fut-il un pas vers la falaise qu'il aperçut Kagome. La miko semblait rouge de colère.

"Assis !" La voix stridente de Kagome fut bientôt suivit d'un grand bruit de chute. "Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi, hein ? Pourquoi cette chose, ce démon ? Assis ! Assis !"

Le demi-démon continua à s'enfoncer brutalement dans le sol en prenant de l'ampleur à chaque ordre sous le regard furieux de la jeune fille.

"Je suis là depuis le début, je suis une prêtresse sans qui jamais vous n'auriez pu retrouver les fragments de la perle ! C'est moi qui fais tout ici et sans moi tu n'es rien ! Assis !"

La fureur de la jeune fille s'intensifia en constatant qu'Inuyasha ne disait rien pour la contredire mais comment aurait il pu alors qu'il commençait à cracher du sang ?

"Assis ! Assis ! Assis !"

Le chapelet présent autour de son cou l'entrainait chaque fois plus profondément dans le sol, aplatissant la terre et écrasant toujours plus son corps.

La zone étant à moitié rocailleuse, les pierres entaillaient sa peau de plus en plus fortement à chaque nouvelle chute et ses plaies ne pouvaient se cicatriser complètement vu qu'elles se rouvraient encore et encore.

"Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne ne t'aura et surtout pas ce monstre ! Assis !"

Sanguinolent, Inuyasha ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir couvert de honte. Allait-il mourir d'une manière si pitoyable ? Par la faute d'une humaine trop proche de l'enfance pour arrêter ses caprices ? Quelle décadence...

"Tu as une dernière volonté ?" interrogea la miko avec une lueur de folie.

Avec difficulté, Inuyasha tenta de se redresser sans grand succès. A bout de force, il redressa son visage et adressa un tendre sourire à Kagome. Celle-ci cru qu'il allait lui demander pardon et arrêta de gesticuler afin de mieux entendre les paroles prononcées.

"J..Je re...grette de ne...pas conn...aitre...son nom."

Même blessé comme il était, Inuyasha ne pensait qu'à l'autre et ça Kagome n'était pas prêt de le laisser passer.

Lorsqu'enfin Kagome s'en alla d'un pas rageur vers le camp sans un regard vers la forme entouré d'un halo rougeâtre derrière elle, une autre voix se fit entendre.

Une voix profondément froide, sinistre, tout en restant majestueuse. Une voix entourée d'une aura ténébreuse.

"Tu es toujours aussi pathétique, Inuyasha."

* * *

**A Suivre !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Genre : **UA** / **Angoisse / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais malheureusement les mangas d'InuYasha et de Naruto, eux sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir. De plus, il s'agit d'un **CROSSOVER** mêlant l'univers de _**Naruto **_à celui d'_**InuYasha**_.

**Couple : **Inuyasha x Naruto (pour l'instant)

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

* * *

_**Fils de Démon**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 3 **_

Sango et Miroku sursautèrent en voyant des dizaines d'oiseaux partir à tire-d'aile de leur abri de branchage. Ce n'était pas normal. Rapidement, ils se redressèrent et récupérèrent leurs armes prêt à se battre à tout moment. Shippô, quant à lui, s'était réfugié près de la_ princesse_ et observait les alentours avec attention.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment." murmura Miroku en sentant un vent malsain l'entourer.

Un léger bruit de pas résonna à ses oreilles avant d'être suivi par un jappement effrayé qui lui glaça le sang de même que pour Sango.

"Shippô !" s'écrièrent-ils en se retournant vers leur campement.

Là où auparavant se trouvaient les deux démons, il n'y avait plus rien.

"On est vraiment dans la mouise..."

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Surpris, Sango et Miroku se retournèrent vers Kagome.

« Shippô et la _princesse _ont disparu ! » lui répondit la chasseuse de démon sous le choc.

L'indifférence de la prêtresse les surprit mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Ils devaient retrouver les autres.

"Nous devons lever le camp pour partir à leur recherche !"

Kagome rangeait calmement ses affaires dans son sac, son arc et ses flèches traînant un peu plus loin devant elle.

"Mais Inuyasha n'est toujours pas revenu !"

Et à juste titre, songea Kagome, puisqu'il devait toujours être coincé près de la rivière. Ça lui apprendra à bien se tenir.

"Justement il faut trouver Shippô et la _princesse_ avant son retour."

Oui, c'était triste pour le renardeau mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait se dépêcher pour aider l'autre. Qu'il crève !

N'entendant plus les paroles de ses amis, la jeune fille releva la tête de ses souliers qu'elle avait entreprit de relacer.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Quelle honte, ils avaient besoin de son aide ! C'était elle la prêtresse ! Ils se devaient de l'attendre !

Indignée, elle se releva en entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle. La peur et la panique s'inscrivirent sur ses traits alors qu'elle se dépêcha d'essayer de rejoindre Miroku et Sango.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest regardait d'un air las et dégoûté le demi-démon à ses pieds. Celui-ci tenta instinctivement de s'éloigner de la menace immédiate, sans grand succès.

" La scène était...touchante." déclara-t-il après avoir longuement cherché le mot adapté.

"J'aurai préféré que tu ne fasse pas honte à la race des démons en ne te laissant pas faire par une simple humaine. Quel déshonneur."

" Sess...homa...ru. "

D'un simple geste mêlé d'indifférence et de mépris, le démon chien le pris sur son épaule appuyant avec plaisir sur les plaies encore à vif.

Que ça lui faisait de bien d'entendre l'autre gémir de douleur. C'était petit comme vengeance mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté.

Il ne le redéposa que lorsqu'il atteint une petite caverne où l'attendait son fidèle serviteur : Jaken.

"Voilà maître."

"Tout c'est passé comme prévu ?"

"Oui, ils n'y ont vu que du feu. Par contre j'ai dû prendre le petit kitsune."

"Occupe-t-en."

"Oui, Sesshomaru-sama."

Jaken s'inclina promptement avant de quitter l'abri qu'il avait trouvé pour son seigneur.

Sesshomaru assit sur une pierre surélevé contemplait avec interrogation son... son quoi déjà. Frère, ennemi, allié ?

Si Inuyasha était né démon comme lui, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème. Tout deux aurait gouverné en harmonie les autres démons comme l'avait fait tout les démons-chiens depuis dès générations.

Seulement, c'était un hanyo qu'il avait pour frère. Par son statut, Inuyasha ne pouvait être considéré comme un héritier et lui se trouvait être le dernier représentant pur de son espèce.

Les humains proliférés tels une épidémie. Détruisant leur terres et leur demeures pour mieux s'y établir et les chassant tels des nuisibles alors qu'ils existaient bien avant eux.

Ces misérables bipèdes étaient la plaie qui infectait leur monde et allait les conduire à leur perte. Qui sait si dans quelques siècles ils ne seraient plus que des êtres de légendes antiques et oubliés ? Non décidément, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son père avait pu trahir sa lignée pour une de ses choses.

Lorsqu'Inuyasha était né, il l'avait pris sous son aile, jouant son rôle de grand-frère mais à la mort de leur paternel quant-il avait dû prendre la tête des démons, il avait ouvert les yeux.

Offrir sa bienveillance à un hanyo revenait à mettre en danger leur communauté et afin d'affermir son contrôle sur ses sujets il avait coupé toute relation avec l'hanyo comme l'indiquait leur loi.

Après tout, n'était-il pas le dernier roi des démons chiens, celui dont tout les démons de l'Ouest craignaient et respectaient et surtout celui qui se devait de continuer sa ligné.

Inuyasha n'était, quant à lui, qu'un stupide hanyo qui se laissait manipuler par les humains. Ses relations ambiguës avec les prêtresses n'en était qu'une preuve.

Pourtant, Sesshômaru adorait son père et Inuyasha portait la moitié du sang du roi démon précédent dans ses veines.

Malgré tout ses efforts pour rester neutre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur ce dernier lien familial.

Bien sûr, il se savait être à l'origine de nombreux conflits entre eux surtout concernant leur vision des humains mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour ouvrir les yeux de cet écervelé que de lui permettre d'accroître sa force pour qu'il voit le fossé entre ces êtres faibles et lui.

Ce fut un grognement sourd qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Son frère avait-il enfin fini d'agoniser comme un humain à cause de quelques blessures superficielles ? Ne pouvait-il pas au moins une fois ce comporter aussi dignement qu'un démon ? A quoi ça servait de pouvoir guérir à vitesse accéléré ses blessures si on ne l'utilisait pas ?

Un soupir lui échappa.

Mais pourquoi donc avait-il accepté cette mission ? Deux vert lui vinrent à mémoire et intérieurement il frissonna. Lorsque le Lord des terres du Sud s'était présenté à lui, il y a des années, afin de demander son aide, il avait cru à une farce.

Faut dire que l'autre roi démon était plus connu pour tuer que pour discuter. Pour ne pas risquer un sanglant incident diplomatique, il avait dû accepter à contre-coeur la requête.

Évidemment, Inuyasha avait encore réussis par un quelconque hasard à fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. Il avait dû attendre qu'ils baissent leur garde pour récupérer l'hanyo renard et lorsqu'il avait sentit les effluves du sang de son frère, il s'était précipité à sa rencontre pour le voir dominé par l'humaine à laquelle il semblait s'accrocher.

La scène était d'un pitoyable.

"Sesshomaru !"

Inuyasha venait de se relever et le fixait avec haine et inquiétude.

Inquiètude qui s'accentua quant il reconnut l'odeur de sa "_princesse_". Toutes griffes et crocs sortis, il se préparait à bondir sur celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi au moindre mouvement suspect.

"Calmes-toi. Je suis là pour l'aider. Son énergie est bloqué et te connaissant tu n'as pas dû utiliser tes pouvoirs pour le réveiller." affirma ironiquement le démon tout en pensant que jamais son frère n'aurait pu aider l'autre sachant que seul du sang de démon pur pouvait annuler les effets secondaires des sceaux créés par les humains.

Avec méfiance, Inuyasha observa son frère sortir une dague finement décorée et s'entailler le poignet gauche avant de laisser son sang couler dans la bouche du jeune hanyo.

"Qu'est-ce que tu..."

Inuyasha s'arrêta à la mi-phrase. Les yeux élargis, il regardait l'être entouré par une puissante énergie rougeoyante. Un cri s'éleva de la gorge du plus jeune tandis que ses yeux viraient au blanc.

Celui-ci commença à se tordre de douleur, ses mains munis de griffes raclaient le sol sans pitié et ses cris retentirent en écho dans la grotte.

Une seconde figé par l'intensité de sa peur, Inuyasha se rua vers sa "princesse" pour la soulager de ses souffrances même s'il ignorait totalement comment faire.

Soudain, il y eut une onde de choc qui le repoussa plusieurs mètre avant qu'il n'atteigne le mur en écaillant la roche en étoile. Tournant la tête avec difficulté, il s'aperçut que Sesshomaru avait subi le même sort que lui.

Lorsque la pression qui le retenait retomba les deux ne purent qu'observer la forme encore enveloppé d'énergie allongée devant eux. Sesshomaru regardait les courbes dévoilée avec un plaisir non dissimulé tandis qu'Inuyasha le fusillait du regard.

Ah, qu'il était facile d'embêter ce petit chiot insolent.

Son regard retomba sur le visage du jeune hanyo dont les yeux commençaient à s'agiter et à papillonner.

Deux orbes bleu glacée aux pupilles félines apparurent.

Inuyasha contemplait avec tendresse sa "_princesse_" se réveiller. Voir les yeux bleus se découvrir à lui l'avait totalement laissé sans voix. Hypnotisé, il tenta de parler mais aucun son ne franchis la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'osait pas briser ce moment et préféra laisser l'autre reprendre conscience de son environnement doucement.

De son côté, Sesshomaru se sentit soudainement transparent. Il faudrait qu'il pense à unir son frère à quelqu'un qu'il aurait lui-même choisi, parce que pour l'instant il fallait toujours que l'hanyo s'amourache à la mauvaise personne et ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

Il allait sortir son petit frère de ses songes lorsqu'un sanglot l'alerta. Le blond s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sanglotant, il poussait de petits gémissements plaintifs qui eurent tôt fait de le contrarier. Allons donc dans quelle autre galère était-il tombé ?

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Inuyasha le pris dans ses bras avant de le bercer le plus doucement possible en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes sous le regard étonné de Sesshomaru qui se demandait s'il n'était pas maso pour laisser les griffes de l'autre hanyo s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il case son frère avec quelqu'un avant qu'il ne déclenche une guerre.

"Que lui as-tu fais ?"

Inuyasha avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Si son kitsune souffrait cela ne pouvait être que par la faute de l'autre démon chien.

"Juste ce que je devais faire. Sa famille m'a envoyé le quérir puisqu'il se trouvait scellé sur mes terres."

"Sa fam...ille ?"

Bégayant, l'argenté resserra sa prise sur le corps tremblant entre ses bras. Devait-il le rendre aux siens ? Non, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé donc il lui appartenait, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Et oui, encore un chapitre de fini. J'ai placé un sondage qui décidera de la suite de cette fanfic sur mon profil, alors n'oubliez pas d'y faire un tour et surtout d'y mettre 2 choix !**

**Un grand merci à _J_**_TFLAM_**_ (toujours la pre'm à reviewer)__, __T_**_itidu33_, **_A_**_rashi13__, **Y**__ukiko__,__** M**inimajou et **S**hino_ **pour leurs reviews anonymes !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Genre : **UA** / **Angoisse / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais malheureusement les mangas d'InuYasha et de Naruto, eux sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir. De plus, il s'agit d'un **CROSSOVER** mêlant l'univers de _**Naruto **_à celui d'_**InuYasha**_.

**Couple : **Inuyasha x Naruto (pour l'instant)

**Note :** Bienvenue à vous dans l'un des chapitres cadeaux du pack "Spécial Rentrée" ! Vu que je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire, je vous offre cinq chapitres de fanfiction différentes : L'écriture Démonique et Fils de Démon (non vous ne rêvez pas voilà la suite !), Reviens-moi, Sacrifice et Les Contes de l'Elfe Noire.

J'espère que ce petit cadeau vous contentera et que vous lirez avec plaisir ces nouvautés !

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Détaché de tout, Naruto flottait. Il ne savait pas où il était et sincèrement il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il ne souffrait plus. Plus la moindre douleur ne parcourait son corps. Il se sentait si bien.

Petit à petit, un léger tiraillement à la tête se fit ressentir. C'était si étrange comme sensation. Un peu comme si des milliers d'informations se gravaient dans son esprit.

Sentant des présences à ses côtés, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il cligna une fois puis deux avant que le voile blanc qui recouvrait sa rétine ne laisse place à des ombres.

Refermant les paupières, il se concentra sur la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait entouré jusqu'à son réveil mais celle-ci semblait s'être volatilisée.

Paniqué, il chercha encore et encore à faire disparaître l'impression de vide qui l'assaillait avant d'en comprendre l'origine.

« Kyuubi ? »

Il se sentait trahi jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Kyuubi lui avait promit de le protéger mais à quel prix.

« Je t'en supplie réponds-moi ! Dis moi que tu n'es pas parti, que t'es toujours là ! Kyuubi ! »

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, sanglotant en poussant des gémissements plaintifs alors qu'il prenait vraiment conscience de la perte de l'être qui l'avait toujours protégé.

« Kyuubi… »

Il savait qu'il avait changé.

Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Le renard à neuf queues avait cessé d'exister, lui cédant son âme et son chakra pour lui permettre de survivre.

Il n'était plus tout à fait un humain, ni un démon.

Il était entre les deux. Un hybride mi-homme mi-démon.

Une anomalie.

Et encore une fois, il était seul.

.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

.

Inuyasha fut le premier à réagir.

Le corps entier de l'autre tremblait et, le prenant dans ses bras, il resserra son étreinte autour de lui avant de lui chuchoter des paroles rasurantes à l'oreille.

« Tout va bien. Tu ne risque rien. »

L'autre secoua négativement la tête.

Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres assez fort pour qu'Inuyasha puisse l'entendre.

« S'il vous plaît… Tuez-moi, maintenant. » Sa voix entrecoupée sonnait comme une supplique.

Tétanisé, Inuyasha lança un bref regard en direction de son frère, cherchant une explication.

Pour toute réponse, le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest se contenta de les observer d'un air pensif avant de quitter la grotte en maugréant.

« Dépêches-toi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Par cette simple phrase, Sesshomaru lui montra qu'il lui laissait s'occuper de ce problême car lui en avait vraiment assez de ces niaiseries.

Un peu gêné, le demi démon chien caressa tendrement les longs cheveux blonds puis n'y résistant plus, il fourra son nez dans sa chevelure afin d'en renifler les effluves.

Comme prévu, les mèches dorées sentaient délicieusement bon.

Soupirant de contentement, il posa sa joue contre celle du demi-démon renard et se mit à la frotter doucement en tentant de le rassurer. Il sut qu'il avait réussit lorsqu'il le sentit bouger, se coller à lui et nicher sa tête dans son cou.

Il sourit légèrement en le voyant agir ainsi et attendit que les pleures se tarissent avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il était incapable de répondre tant sa tête lui tournait. Il avait honte. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Pourtant il se força à répondre.

« Oui. » Dit-il d'une toute petite voix en se retenant de ronronner alors qu'il sentait la main de _son sauveur_ faire des mouvements circulaire dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Inuyasha releva le visage de l'autre, se noyant dans son regard azuré, avant de préciser.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Ne soit pas effrayé, je suis là pour te protéger. »

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent. Il était étrange qu'un inconnu lui fasse une telle déclaration. A se jour, seule Kyuubi avait prononcé les mêmes mots pour lui.

Kyuu…

Alors qu'il allait se laisser emporter par la tristesse de la perte du démon, il vit l'autre ré-enfouir son visage contre son cou et ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant un souffle tout près de son oreille.

La tête plongé dans son cou, Inuyasha sourit amusé en voyant sa proie frissonner.

Naruto, lui, était complètement confus. Il manquait de se faire tuer à Konoha et se retrouvait d'un coup entre les bras musclés d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Chose d'autant plus étrange car jamais personne ne l'avait prit dans une étreinte de son plein gré.

Il eut un sursaut quand il sentit des lèvres frôler son cou.

« Tu sens définitivement et agréablement bon. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, une rougeur traitresse ayant glissée jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Inuyasha est mon nom. Quel est le tien ? »

Calfeutrer contre son torse, il pouvait entendre le cœur d'Inuyasha battre.

Il battait si vite et si fort… C'était rassurant.

Naruto inclina la tête en arrière, gardant les yeux fermés tant les sensations qui l'envahissaient étaient grandes.

« Naruto. »

Inuyasha voulu sauter de joie mais eut trop peur de bouger et d'effrayer son protégé.

Heureux, il lui releva gentiment le menton pour découvrir aux coins des yeux du blond, les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir.

Il passa sa main sur la joue du garçon, se pencha en ouvrant très légèrement les lèvres et se mit à lui mordiller le lobe sans se soucier du hoquet de surprise qui saisit son trésor.

Lentement il descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres, léchant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il survolait.

Puis, tendrement il effleura enfin ses lèvres, après s'être amuser à souffler dessus et l'embrassa en cherchant à y faire passer toute la douceur et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait déjà pour lui.

.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

.

Miroku courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sango le suivait de près alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la partie de la forêt la plus concentrée en énergie. Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il n'était rien arrivait aux autres. L'image enragé d'Inuyasha lui vint à l'esprit.

"Mais pourquoi ça arrive quand c'est moi qui surveille le camp ? »

Sango lui lança un regard incrédule. Voilà que le moine dépravé se prenait pour un martyr.

«Pourquoi allons-nous si vite, je suis fatigué. »

"Assez Kagome ! Nous devons vite les retrouver. » Répondit replied.

Un jappement retentit vers leur gauche. Suivant le son, ils arrivèrent devant une scène assez...ridicule.

Jaken, le fidèle serviteur du Prince des ténèbres, se tenait fièrement devant un Shippô tout saucissonné en vantant encore et encore la ruse de son maître. Le renardeau allé craquer d'une seconde à l'autre sous cette torture verbale.

La chasseuse de démon croisa les bras en murmurant contre la bêtise du lutin vert et celle du moine qui tentait de se retenir de rire.

Le vent tourna et des pas se firent entendre derrière eux, leur rappelant que si Jaken était là Sesshomaru ne devait pas être loin. Resserrant sa prise sur Hiraikotsu, son boomerang, Sango attendait de pied ferme le démon, tandis que Kagome encocha une de ses flèches.

Seulement ce ne fut pas lui qui sortit de la barrière des arbres.

Inuyasha les regarda à peine, préférant surveiller l'être précieux reposant contre son torse.

« Humaine, ne vous avisez pas de tirer cette flèche. » grogna une voix derrière Inuyasha.

La voix tranchante du Seigneur démon retentit sinistrement à leurs oreilles et des frissons les parcoururent. La miko observa Sesshomaru sortir du couvert des arbres mais garda toujours son arme à la main.

Un gémissement venant des lèvres pâles du jeune demi-démon renard recentra l'attention de Kagome sur lui pendant que son visage devenait rouge de colère et son regard meurtrier.

« Inuyasha et moi partons pour les terres du Sud. Seul. » Déclara Sesshomaru avec sa puissante voix.

Miroku et Sango furent choqué pendant un moment à l'annonce de la destination du voyage et par la soudaine association des deux frères ennemis.

Immédiatement, ils se tournèrent vers Inuyasha en quête d'explication.

« Inuyasha, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que veut dire Sesshomaru ? Pourquoi devrais-tu partir avec lui ? » Kagome avec inquiétude.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Sesshomaru débarquait de nul part et voulait éloigner Inuyasha d'elle alors qu'ils étaient fais pour rester ensemble.

Inuyasha l'ignora totalement. Il n'était pas prêt à lui faire face ou à répondre à ses questions. Pas après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fais.

« Inuyasha, répond à mes questions ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

« Le village de Kaede se trouve à une demi-journées de marche. Restez-y en sécurité. Moi, je ne peux l'abandonner. »

Pour affirmer ses dires, Inuyasha resserra son emprise sur _sa princesse_, leur tourna le dos, commença à s'éloigner avant d'être arrêté par Sango.

« Inuyasha, ne fais pas cela. Nous pourrions ne jamais vous revoir. Cette région est dangereuse. »

Sango, entant que chasseuse connaissait bien les dangers des Terres du Sud. Un simple regard échangé avec le moine, Miroku, lui confirma qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose.

« Si tu y vas, nous partons avec toi. »

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Le sondage sur cette fic est toujours en cours alors profitez-en pour voter !

Un grand merci à **Ashérit** et à **_J__TFLAM _**pour leurs reviews anonymes.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Genre : **UA** / **Angoisse / Crossover / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais malheureusement les mangas d'InuYasha et de Naruto, eux sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir. De plus, il s'agit d'un **CROSSOVER** mêlant l'univers de **_Naruto _**à celui d'**_InuYasha_**.

**Couple : **Inuyasha x Naruto (pour l'instant)

**Note :** Sincèrement, j'ai eu du mal à écrire un nouveau chapitre. Voilà près de deux ans que vous attendiez cette suite mais je tiens à vous rassurer : même si des mois passe sans aucune publication, je n'abandonne pas !

**Pour vous remerciez de votre patience, voilà un chapitre plus long que d'habitude.**

OoOoO

**Je vous conseille de relire cette histoire car elle a été modifiée afin de rajouter de nouveaux passages, un chapitre supplémentaire et quelques précisions nécessaires à l'histoire.**

OoOoO

MERCI à **Salyenne** et à **Yuki-Jiji** qui m'ont relancé via messages personnelles ainsi qu'à **Soulshells**, **Aurysadik**, **Gaby-yuki**, **Eliana34**, **Dragon-en**, **Shiragiku-chaan** , **Annadriya**, **Millyel**, **Love Yaoi**, **Cephira**, **Lala**, **CoCo-Cannelle**, **Gender-bender-lover-101** , **Petit-dragon 50**, **Mizumi-san**, **Mary**, **Fana de lecture**, **Asherit**, **Foxyju**, **Osoria**, **Lyade Kanda**, **Zorchide** , **Lulubell Alynn**, **JTFLAM**, **Estelle Uzumaki**, **Kurozaya**, et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, en favoris et laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Inuyasha soupira. Le comportement de ses compagnons était tellement prévisible. Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

« Très bien. Nous ne prendrons pas la route ce soir. Il y a une grotte un peu plus loin à l'Est, nous y camperons cette nuit. »

Sango et Miroku se regardèrent une seconde, se sourirent puis hochèrent la tête pour donner leur accord.

Les lèvres serrées, Kagome se retenait de pester. Elle avait faim, elle avait soif, elle était fatiguée, ses genoux étaient écorchés et pourtant personne ne lui prêtait attention.

Pourquoi devrait-elle endurer toute cette souffrance pour un inconnu qui lui volait l'attention des autres ?

« Pourquoi aller là-bas ? Il suffit de remette _l'autre_ à Sesschômaru et c'est bon ! »

Inuyasha continua d'avancer tranquillement en portant son fardeau et en l'ignorant totalement. Ce démon qui ne pouvait pas crever pour cesser de monopoliser SON démon.

« Inuyasha, je te parle ! »

Pas la moindre réponse de la part de l'hanyo mais elle ne manqua pas le haussement de sourcil de Miroku suivit d'un sourire amusé après avoir vu sa tête.

Oh oui, elle détestait cette situation.

Ce sale démon blond même affaiblit arrivait à lui gâcher la vie. Mais le comble était encore qu'Inuyasha avait refusé de la regarder et de lui répondre.

Non mais vraiment pour QUI se prenait-il pour lui refuser quelque chose. Elle était une prêtresse ! Merde !

Énervée, elle donna un coup de pied dans le buisson le plus proche et sentit une brûlante douleur en découler.

« Aïe ! Inuyasha ! »

Sango et Miroku se tournèrent en entendant le cri de leurs amie, et ensemble rejoignirent Kagome qui se tenait la cheville.

Deux minces petits trous laissaient couler un filet de sang lorsqu'elle parvint à ses côtés tandis que le serpent fautif s'en retournait sous les feuillages.

Faisant vite, le moine se mit en devoir d'aspirer le poison avant qu'il ne se propage plus dans l'organisme de la jeune femme. Kagome, elle, se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de réfréner sa souffrance.

Des larmes inondaient ses joues mais elle se refusait de laisser sortir ses gémissements. Elle n'était pas une mauviette comme _l'autre_ ! Elle allait montrer qu'elle était plus résistante que l'énergumène !

Pourtant lorsqu'elle releva la tête ce ne fut que pour voir Inuyasha la regardant avec indifférence, Shippô bien accroché au bas de son kimono qui l'observait avec curiosité et le Prince des démons qui accoudé contre un arbre l'observait de ses yeux froids.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Inuyasha, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées cherchant le rapport entre les êtres peuplant les terres du Sud et son Kitsune.

D'après les rumeurs, la ville cachée du Seigneur du Sud n'était peuplée que d'êtres sanguinaires qui s'étaient imposés dans la région en massacrant démons et humains.

Leur existence était encore plus taboue que... que sa naissance !

Ce n'était pas une histoire de démons se mélangeant aux humains pour engendrer des hanyos mais des humains ayant perdu toute humanité au point de devenir démon.

Sa _''princesse''_ ne pouvait être une de ses créatures. _Il _était trop pur pour ça !

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Miroku cracher une nouvelle fois le sang qu'il venait d'aspirer et le regard plein de peine de la prêtresse.

Regard qui devint très vite mécontent en le voyant la fixer.

De quoi se plaignait-elle ? Elle aurait juste la cheville engourdie quelque temps. Le serpent qui l'avait mordu était connu pour son venin peu nocif. Miroku, pervers comme il était, s'agitait autour d'elle juste pour pouvoir la toucher.

D'ailleurs, Sango vint rapidement mettre un terme au manège du moine en l'éloignant de la miko.

Avant même de pouvoir se préoccuper des futurs hurlements de colère qui ne tarderaient pas à l'assaillir, Inuyasha vit son attention être tout à coup détournée.

Il sourit légèrement en voyant Naruto enrouler timidement ses bras autour de lui. Sa peau était si douce et si chaude…

« Inuyasha… Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? »

Le murmure de _sa princesse_ brisa le silence qui s'était lentement installé autour d'eux.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, curieux de connaître la réponse.

« Nous sommes liés. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi. »

Naruto rougit sous cette déclaration, bien qu'il ignorait encore s'il devait être heureux ou énervé de se voir être revendiqué ainsi.

Kagome, elle, sembla confuse.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _lier_ ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Inuyasha, prit le parti de lui démontrer quel genre de lien les unissait en s'asseyant sur le sol et en installant Naruto sur ses genoux.

Puis passant son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure rosée qui lui faisait face, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Naruto en eu presque le souffle coupé. Loin du premier baisé qui n'avait été qu'un effleurement, il sentait qu'Inuyasha le touchait avec une adoration aussi inattendue qu'agréable lorsque sa langue caressa ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche.

Inuyasha applaudi mentalement dès que l'entrée lui fut accordée mais ne cacha pas son choc lorsque son baiser lui fut rendu.

L'échange dura de longues minutes, entrecoupé par les gémissements de plaisir du blond avant qu'ils ne finissent par se séparer.

Kagome poussa un cri de colère,le visage rouge et son regard meurtrier.

Inuyasha était sien ! Il aimait Kikiyo et elle était sa réincarnation. Il devait l'aimer elle et non pas cette chose démoniaque !

Comme s'il avait surpris ses pensées, Inuyasha releva son regard et regarda directement Kagome.

« As-tu un problème ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Moi non mais toi si ! Deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer. C'est impossible ! »

Tout le monde se tourna, avec surprise, vers elle et la regarda comme si elle était l'humaine la plus stupide peuplant l'ère féodale. Ce fut Sango, experte en démons, qui essaya de la raisonner.

« Calmes-toi, Kagome. Tu dois savoir que c'est naturel pour les démons. C'est comme les âmes-sœurs, ils ne se lient qu'à la personne à qui ils sont destinés. Peu importe leurs sexes où leurs origines. »

« C'est une erreur, un vil péché. Monstres ! » Serrant les poings contre ses hanches, Kagome était furieuse.

La voix aiguë miko était vraiment pénible à écouter, Sesshômaru sentait qu'il allait tuer l'humaine si elle ne se taisait pas de suite. Personne n'avait réclamé sa présence alors qu'elle se bouge ou meurt.

Il avait bien d'autre chose à faire plutôt que de l'entendre se plaindre, comme trouver un moyen de faire lâcher sa charge à Inuyasha avant leur arrivé.

Il était persuadé que le Seigneur des terres du Sud ne se réjouirait pas de la vue d'un démon embrassant toutes les cinq minutes Naruto et gérer une nouvelle guerre de démon n'était pas sa priorité.

Les humains continuaient à s'étendre sur leurs terres sacrées, détruisant leur demeure pour mieux s'établir et les chassaient dès que possible. Non, sincèrement il préférait gagner une alliance avec les autres Seigneurs que de nouveaux conflits.

Un horrible hurlement résonna à ses oreilles, vrillant son ouïe. Son masque d'indifférence disparut quelques secondes pour laisser place à une profonde exaspération.

S'agenouillant près de son frère, le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest passa sa main devant le visage du blond et récolta un jappement effrayé du demi-démon de renard.

Celui-ci fut bientôt entouré par une source d'énergie rouge.

Sous le grondement de colère d'Inuyasha, Sesshomaru prit le partit de s'expliquer.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il reste endormi pour le reste du voyage. »

L'énergie se dispersa graduellement, laissant le garçon paisiblement endormi.

Irrité, Inuyasha se releva, sa charge toujours à l'abri entre ses bras. Il savait que Sesshomaru avait eu raison d'agir ainsi mais penser qu'il devrait ramener son ange à sa famille était trop douloureux.

« INUYASHA, ASSIS ! »

Le cri strident retentit, sous l'effroi Inuyasha ferma les yeux en attente d'un impact qui les entraînerait, lui et Naruto, sur le sol.

Rien ne vint. Au contraire il se sentit être soulevé. Curieux, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sesshomaru le portant, sans le moindre effort, lui et sa charge.

Quand enfin, il fut remis sur ses pieds, Inuyasha inclina respectueusement sa tête en guise de remerciement et poussa Naruto dans les bras toujours ouvert de son frère.

Avant que l'un d'eux ne puissent agir, Kagome se retrouva la gorge maintenu par une poigne solide.

« Tu trouves cela amusant, Kagome ? Avoir un démon à ta merci et en profiter pour le blesser dès la moindre contrariété. Sais-tu qu'il s'agit de torture et que je peux réclamer vengeance ? »

Elle a juste le temps de prendre conscience de ses paroles et d'être pleinement terrifiée avant qu'il ne la relâche pour la gifler.

Tombant à la renverse, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur en tenant son visage.

Inuyasha sourit malicieusement en voyant son œuvre. Ses griffes avaient laissé cinq marques sanglantes qui bien que légères formeraient de larges cicatrices.

Il l'avait défigurée.

« Ramenez-la au village de Kaede et assurez-vous qu'elle retourne chez elle, de l'autre côté du puit. Sesshomaru et moi allons continuer vers le Sud. »

Sango ouvrit la bouche pour s'insurger mais Miroku se pressa à ses côtés pour la faire taire.

« Nous vous laissons un mois, Inuyasha. Si vous ne revenez pas nous irons à votre recherche. » Déclara le moine.

Comprenant leur peur pour sa survie, le demi-demi chien acquiesça de la tête avant de se tourner vers Shippô.

L'altercation avec la prêtresse qu'il considérait comme sa seconde mère l'avait bouleversé.

Le renardeau le regardait avec peur et détresse mais en cherchant bien il parvint à trouver une étincelle d'espoir.

« Shippô, veux-tu rester avec nous ? »

Il savait que le petit démon pensait être laissé derrière pour cette aventure car ses deux parents adoptifs prenaient un chemin différent. Il devait choisir son camp.

Un large sourire lui répondit et Inuyasha sentit les battements erratiques de son cœur se calmer.

Son petit restait avec lui.

Heureux, il le laissa s'installer sur son dos et observa les humains prendre congé.

Kilala ayant récupéré sa taille originelle, Sango et Miroku purent monter sur elle, plaçant Kagome toujours en sanglot entre eux, puis laissèrent le démon s'envoler pour le village.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Quelque part au milieu du désert un petit groupe avançait lentement. Ils avaient quitté la verdure de leur contrée et parcouraient les brûlantes dunes de sables des Terres du Sud.

Inuyasha se retint de grimacer. Le sable s'était faufilé partout sur lui, de ses cheveux à ses vêtements et pas la moindre oasis pour se laver.

Doucement, il s'agenouilla, voyant qu'ils venaient d'atteindre leur point de rendre-vous. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus écrasante et il faisait de son mieux pour protéger _son trésor _du soleil.

Son frère aîné patientait paisiblement sous une dune et il se sentit stupide de rester ainsi sous les rayons. À l'instant même où il y songea vague de sable se dressa au-dessus de lui, lui apportant ombre et fraîcheur.

Étonné, il vit apparaître un rouquin aux yeux d'émeraude qui le fixait du regard, avant qu'un fin sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçu le blond dans ses bras.

« Enfin. »

Seul ce mot quitta la barrière de ses lèvres avant que son visage ne se ferme totalement.

« Allons-y. »

Leur cortège reprit la route.

Sesshomaru marchait à l'avant du cortège, montrant la voie et l'autre lord, fermant le cortège, marchait dans les pas d'Inuyasha tel une ombre menaçante.

Inuyasha fronça les sourcils.

Son frère avait présenté l'autre démon comme étant Gaara, le Lord des Terres du Sud, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le lien entre ce démon et son bien-aimé qui reposait toujours entre ses bras.

Son ventre gargouilla, le tira immédiatement de ses pensées.

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils ni mangé ni bu ?

Un autre gargouillement retentit plus fort et Inuyasha se retint de tressaillir sous l'œillade incendiaire que lui adressa Gaara.

Décidément, l'autre ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde.

Chaque minute devenait une torture mentale sous la pression qui l'habitait.

Il était même certain que le rouquin n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part pour le tuer avec lenteur et méthode.

Cette pensée le fit grimacer, il devait déjà supporter Sesshomaru et Naraku alors hors de question qu'il rajoute un autre ennemi majeur à sa liste.

Autour d'eux, la présence d'ossements humains et démons s'était multipliée, leur donnant l'impression de traverser un cimetière à ciel ouvert.

Inuyasha resongea un instant aux rumeurs racontant les carnages effectué par les guerriers du Sud envers ceux qui pénétraient leur terre.

C'était effrayant.

Comme si Gaara avait lu ses craintes, il se retourna vers lui en lui adressant un sourire sarcastique.

Saleté de seigneur démon !

Une rafale de vent amena un petit nuage de sable à son visage.

Maudit sable !

Enervé, il se mit à cracher le sable qui s'était glissé dans sa bouche.

Inuyasha plissa les yeux et jura en voyant les tourbillons de sable. Ils allaient être pris en plein dans la tempête.

« Il faut vite trouver un abri ! »

Rien, il n'y avait rien. Tout était plat à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils étaient fichus.

« Nous approchons des portes de la ville. » La voix calme de Sesshomaru le tira de sa crise d'angoisse.

Levant les yeux au ciel, son frère continua :

« Regarde à ta droite. »

Inuyasha essaya de distinguer quelque chose dans la direction qu'il indiquait et ses yeux se sont agrandis devant ce qu'il a vu.

« Bienvenue à Suna. » Déclara Gaara à côté de lui.

La vue était à couper le souffle.

Au delà des hauts murs de protection se démarquait des arbres par centaine. Le palais était immense en taille, construit à partir des grains de sable du désert et parsemé de pierres blanches qui reflétaient le soleil.

« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? La ville s'est largement embellie au cours des siècles. »

Inuyasha hocha la tête en accord. La vision qui l'éblouissait n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait imaginé de cet endroit.

Rougissant d'embarras, il se força à fermer sa bouche et suivit ses compagnons vers le mirage qui leur faisait face.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Suite à vos reviews, je me suis dis que Kagome méritait une leçon. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Inuyasha s'est-il suffisament vengé ?**


End file.
